Endless Rose
by dhisbapnai
Summary: it's about a precious flower with a dark secret (E+T and S+S in the end)... Warning: future chapters includes blood, intamacy, etc~ ENJOY!
1. meeting an angel

Endless Rose  
  
Come closer, let me tell you a story… a grieving story about a young woman who had lost her life at an early age. No, I don't mean her losing her life as if she was dead. Losing life, losing all the things that a person shouldn't live without. However, she had lived through it, that no other man could have, pain engulfing her soul throughout many years, because of all those losses she has gained. It was worst then death, for having to live without anything to live for was nothing but torture to her poor soul, but this is not the real story that I wanted to share… The real story is what has become of her, a precious flower… A flower well known to us all, but it's origin lays a mystery to many. A flower that holds such beauty on its outer layer, however holds its deep secrets within. The flower I'm talking about, is the one and only that we all come to know as… the rose.   
  
~ * ~  
  
Many years ago… a time of enchantment and adventure… The times of kings and queens whom ruled many lands… The time where mystical creatures came upon with many of the brave knights, being fought in fierce battles… A time of which we in the present always had believed were fairytale made up by our on fantasies of having adventure… well, not all were myths made up by a human's tongue, yet a story… a memory spoken from a blossom's thought… Thinking of memories in her life which had brought her to her recent state… Her life passes before her very eyes… watching herself live life that once she had as a normal being… including the happiness that held her up, even through the darkest times… She had a beautiful life, as to see she was a beautiful being… Yet all had changed one day… a day she had lost everything…  
  
~ * ~  
  
Cherry blossoms began to fall through the scenery of soft rolling hills, with a little village placed perfectly in the middle of the vast rolling plains. Yet to make the picture more grand was a castle… big as it is, you could tell the beholders of such a home tried not to make the design so complicated and just simple… but at the same time elegant. Known for it's peaceful and beautiful lands, the Castle of Libran has been known throughout the world. It was a place which captured many people's eyes… Including the eye of a exquisite young maiden, whom is standing on the far side of the land, taking in the picturesque setting before. With ebony hair flowing in with the wind and sun reflecting on such silkiness of each and every strand which swayed, you would have thought her hair was made of finest thread you could ever imagine. Her skin seemed to be able to compare even to the smoothest silk around. However, what has captured many people's attention were her eyes, as they stared at the vast horizon of the sunrise, she admired the site. Her eyes gleaming of wonder and joy, taking in the color and appearance of amethyst jewels. Anyone who took one look at her would of thought her as an angel. Also from people who had met her in any way thought of her as a true angel with the help of her voice and friendly attitude towards everyone.   
  
As the sunrise kept its cycle, many colors had began to fill the sky from dark to light… The young woman smiled at the heavenly view she was able to witness… and still stared after quite some time until someone had broken through her trance, "Tomoyo-sama!" The young woman turned her head towards the voice, creating her hair to form a wave like motion. Yes, her name was Tomoyo… The rare maiden of the Daidouji blood to be exact, she just turned nineteen. She was the one whom brought everyone together… whom had kept the palace and it's lands at peace… the one who everyone admired… the one they all called, "Princess…" Even though without a husband, her kingdom didn't complain, they didn't want to force such an elegancy to anything she'd reject. They wanted her happy. She turned around to be met with deep pools of blue… looking as if you were looking through a window that held a view over an ocean… the woman was no doubt older than the teenage princess, yet still young as in her early twenty's, seeing the wisdom in her eyes can prove it, "Princess Tomoyo! I've been looking all over for you! I have to get you ready for the festivity being held today! No man will be able to resist to stare at you for more than a minute…"  
  
"Reiko… I say… you never change… but I guess you are right… I should get ready… Father would have a fit if I was to be late once again…" The young raven beauty hook her arms with the older maiden as if status was noting to her, which was the truth. She treated everyone equally. As they passed through the bustling main market, they were all so busy with preparing for the upcoming event of celebrating the princess's birthday, everyone who saw her smiled their truest smiles and made deep bows. Tomoyo never did approve about the way they always did that and asked number of times for them to stop, yet they have so much love for her, and they needed some way to show their respect for their future queen. So, after many years of protests, the princess gave in and just smiled back with an angelic expression. She gazed around at the decorations, streamers, balloons, lights and lanterns, banners, and even more. She couldn't wait for the night ceremony knowing how the lighting must look. When they reached the castle, of where the main event was going to be held, she held her breath. The site was breath taking, everything was perfect, simple, yet elegant just like a true Grand Libran. Tomoyo couldn't wait until the night ceremony when she'll be able to see the finishing touches of the lighting.   
  
Even though the crowd was even bigger and busier than in the market, the two maidens still found their goal, Tomoyo's room. Even though big, it still had a comfortable kind of atmosphere. The walls were a soft beige with snowy white curtains to frame the tall glass windows, even the marbled balcony's slide doors were framed with the same quantity as the windows, white and beige being Tomoyo's favorite color. You could see a cherry wooden table with two chairs accompanying it out on the balcony as well. On the wood were vine-like designs, which went well with the flower vase that held a bouquet of magnolia's a long with it. The center of the room held a queen-sized bed, also made of cherry wood that created tall posts around the bed, covered in soft pallid covers and pillows, having the whole bed being curtained with a see-through sheet giving out a cozy feeling. Near-by you could see Tomoyo being urged towards the folding divider by Reiko, who was carrying a piece of violet cloth in her left arm that she had gotten out from the nearby closet, "My dear Princess, here is what you are to wear to the festive. You will look grand, as always. It'll match your eyes."  
  
"If you say so Reiko…" Tomoyo sighed and took the silk out of Reiko's grasp and went behind the divider to change. When she came out, all Reiko could do was gasp.   
  
"It's perfect…" was all the older woman could say.  
  
"Well, I like it as well." Tomoyo's dress was a tube design, tight at the top, then it began to loosen and broaden from the waist down, showing off every flawless curve on her body. Instead of having sleeves that attach, her sleeves started from mid-biceps out. The 'sleeves' were tight at the biceps so they wouldn't come off, but when it came to the elbows they flowed out farther then her fingertips a bit, just like her dress. Reiko had Tomoyo sit on the stool of the dresser, and began to brush her hair. She put it into a French braid, than styled it up like a bun, having two thick strands of hair on both sides of the younger maiden's face. Reiko also placed some pearls and plum blossoms into the princess's silky hair to match with the dress. After a few minor touches of make-up, yet it still held out a natural look, Reiko placed the final touch, the jewels. On Tomoyo's neck was a silver necklace that held numerous sapphire and amethyst jewels on it, and having matching earrings as well. On her head was a crown created with rare jewels.   
  
"Ah, finished…" Tomoyo looked at Reiko's work on the mirror, and smiled.  
  
"Thank you!" She hugged her dear friend, and rushed Reiko to change as well. 


	2. meeting her companions of heaven

yes i know... this isn't any of my best work but i still hope you enjoy it... peace  
~ * ~  
  
  
A few hours had pasted, and the main event has begun. There were candle lights everywhere, making the kingdom seem as it was part of the starry sky. Everyone was having the time of their lives. Everyone was invited, which included all statuses and people from a far. As Tomoyo entered the room with Reiko by her side everyone stopped silence and turned to her. They had all bowed in respect with smiles on every single face. Tomoyo smiled in return, and saw that her parents were at the far side of the room standing in front of their thrones awaiting their precious daughter. Tomoyo walked towards the thrones and her parents, she walked with elegance and grace with Reiko by her side, everyone was silent. As Tomoyo reached her destination and turned to the whole party, she smiled once again and did a deep curtsy. As she got she said, "I thank you all for coming and granting one of the greatest gifts I could ever have wanted. Now let us not stall this grand festivity and have some fun!" Everybody cheered and went on with the entertainment of music, dancing, and mingling with many others.   
  
Her father and mother, the king and queen of the kingdom, had led their daughter to meet new people, "Tomoyo dear, this is Li, Li Xiao Lang, he has just been granted as a knight just a few weeks. Now, he's one of the strongest ones out there." Tomoyo looked up and down at the man whom her mother, Sonomi, pointed out. He seemed a bit older than she, but still fairly young. He had a well-built body, with a slight tan that went great with his deep amber eyes and chestnut colored hair. She admits, she thought him handsome but something about his eyes told her he wasn't her type, he was strong and emotionless. She smiled at him, curtsied, and held out her hand, event though she thought he wasn't her type, there is no reason to not befriend the fierce, yet handsome, warrior.  
  
"Nice to meet you Sir Li."  
  
"As I do you, Princess…" he bowed and took her hand to kiss it, however doing all this he had no emotions what so ever, "I would like you to meet my family. This is my mother Yelan and my sisters…" He introduced a woman with grace, yet there was a strong fierceness in her aurora, Tomoyo could tell where Syaoran had gotten his coolness. She looked over to the sisters who were full of cheerfulness and sunshine, she smiled then curtsied as before.  
  
"Also, here is one of our most trusted nobles and dear friends from afar, Lord Kinomoto. Fujitaka, this is my daughter Tomoyo." the tall light brown-haired man smiled and bowed.  
  
"Princess, it's been awhile… I remember when you were just a baby and look at you now…" a woman with long gray flowing hair all of the sudden slowly came behind, locked her arms with the man called Fujitaka. She smiled a bright smile with her bright green eyes shimmering in the light.  
  
"I agree, Tomoyo you look so beautiful, like a true Daidouji woman. You have the grace and angelic features like your mother, am I right Sonomi…"  
  
"Nadeshiko, stop it… one comment at a time… You're making me blush…" Sonomi waved her hand to hide her blush. You could tell the two women has gone a long ways back by the way they acted towards each other.  
  
"See, you're blushing, it makes you even more cute dear cousin…" Nadeshiko giggled, and rested head onto Fujitaka's chest, as he had his arms around her waist.   
  
"She is right my dear, you are very beautiful… and Tomoyo.. I must say, Nadeshiko is also right about you being a true Daidouji… maybe even beyond that… You are a very strong girl… and I hope you know I'm proud of you and will love you always… Happy Birthday my baby angel…" Tomoyo's father took out his glass of champagne and lifted it up, while as he was slipping his arm around his wife's slim waste in a snakelike manner. Everyone cheered once again.   
  
Tomoyo smiled at the guests, and then all of a sudden her eyes caught a glimpse of a girl walking towards her. To Tomoyo the girl seemed as like an innocent angel, of which has grace everyone with her own presence. The young mistress, as to be around Tomoyo's age, maybe younger, had hair that showed off the color of rich honey that passes her chin a bit, her skin seemed to be of a soft-creamy look, giving her face a gentle touch. She wore light make-up, just enough to give her a natural look, and the dress she wore was an long, ivory dress, straight down and simple… yet elegant. However, the most noticeable and fantasizing thing about this mystery woman were her green eyes, just like emerald gems. Tomoyo knew she wasn't the only one who noticed, for everyone stared as well (just as they did with Tomoyo), even from the corner of her eye she saw Syaoran with his eyes wide open and mouth dropped, but regained his posture as before… she smirked to herself, knowing she has something to plan out later on the evening.  
  
"Oh, my dear daughter… Come here love…" the girl went up to Lord Kinomoto and his mistress, with a great big smile on her face. First she bowed politely to the Kinomotos and then to everyone else, as did the others returned her bow. Then she gave her parents a quick hug and kiss on the cheek. She was full of life to everyone's eyes.  
  
"Good evening to you all, King, Queen…maladies and gents… As to you both as well Mother, Father… Why don't I introduce myself, I am Sakura Kinomoto, daughter of Lord Fujitaka Kinomoto and Nadeshiko Kinomoto… I am of age eighteen… I'm very enlightened by the invitation our dear King and Queen has given to us… This party is very exquisite… Everyone was very polite and from what I see, they seem to enjoy themselves as well…" Sakura turned towards Tomoyo, and took a deep breath, for the speech she has just given seemed to be rushed… Everyone now expects her to be of the shy type up to their amusement, yet it was somewhat cute, " Last, but not least… I would like to say Happy Birthday to the dear Mistress Tomoyo Daidouji… Happy Birthday, and many more to come Daidouji-san."  
  
The raven beauty returned the smile and curtsied quite deeply, "Why thank you Sakura-san… You may call me Tomoyo if you like, formalities isn't my favorite way of greeting people…"  
  
The auburn-haired angel giggled and relaxed, "Sure, as long as I may ask of favor from you as well," Tomoyo looked at Sakura with a quizzical expression across her soft features, "As long as you call me Sakura everything would be fine," Tomoyo smiled and then nodded. Sakura once again giggled, until all of a sudden she saw a familiar face, "It's nice seeing you again Syaoran-kun… How has it been?" Tomoyo smiled as she notice the fair knight had a tint of red on his cheeks… it was odd for it had created a soft effect across his rough features, yet it only lasted for awhile, knowing he's the type of man to show no emotion, he knows his way hiding his inner feelings, even though he isn't the type to hide on the outside.   
  
He did the same gestures as he did with the princess as if it was some type of routine with every maiden, he bowed and took gently of Sakura's hand and kissed it, "It's a pleasure seeing you again as well Kinomoto-san. It's been wonderful, same as always of which I hope goes for you as well?"   
  
Sakura shook her head then let out a sigh, "How many times do I have to ask you to stop using formalities and call me Sakura? Oh well, I can see you haven't changed and I'm glad. Still the headstrong man you were and are." Sakura giggled looking at Syaoran's confused face, suddenly she felt a hand upon her shoulder and she jumped, letting out a little yelp.   
  
Sakura turned, as did everyone looked over her direction, "You as well squirt, hasn't changed one bit, still the same kaijuu as always…" However, before the tall man can answer, to Tomoyo's surprise (and maybe everyone else's as well), Sakura kick the man's shins.   
  
As he cried of pain, Sakura smiled innocently at him, "Onii-chan, I didn't know you came… It's been awhile… Oh, is something wrong with your leg?"  
  
The man glared at first, then his expressions softened as he took her in a hug, "Yea, I'm back from my duties and was invited, I was surprised when I saw you all here," he chuckled and let her go, he rubbed his injured spot, "However, my leg isn't doing so well due to you my dear kaijuu, what have you in those heels? Bricks?" Then once again the young man had received yet another kick except on his other leg, of which Sakura thought to keep even. All the men around let out a few chuckles as the women covered their mouths to try and smuggle the giggles that were trying to escape. The sight of the two siblings was just so precious and adorable.  
  
Lord Fujitaka laughed and have a hard smack onto his son's back, "Kai! This is my eldest and only son Touya. He's knight in the north side of the kingdom. Dear boy, how was your trip? Have you thought of settling back with us? Or do you choose on having more adventures?" As his son looks up from hugging and giving cheek kisses to his mother, he smiled the biggest smile of all. He bows towards the king (Kai) and queen and then back to his parents.  
  
"Not really… It's a great offer, however, I love my job… As well as me finding love…" Touya chuckled and nodded off in a distance, as if giving a cue. Of which it was, as everyone turned towards his eyes' direction, there indeed came in a beautiful maiden. She had beautiful silky hair with the color of gray, with a hint of ivory highlights to brighten the dull color, yet no one could make out the length since as it was up in a messy bun, having white pearls to match with her snow-white gown to fit her well built body. She had brown eyes with a hint of gold with warmth and love towards Touya, "Mother, Father… Sakura… This is my fiancé Yuki Tsukishiro, she too is a warrior of this kingdom much to many men's surprises, yet she's one of the best archers out there. She is also one of the nurses/doctors who help our men. She's just the best in my eyes." Touya smiled as he took her hand and kissed it, then he as the rest of the lovable men grabbed her waist and pulled her close to him as she giggled (I always pictured Yukito as a girl, he can pass for sure… hehe…).   
  
She smiled, gave a kiss to her one and only, then she got out of his grasp to do a short curtsy, "It's so nice to meet you all… It's an honor to meet the parents of my love Touya, as well as their highnesses on the same night." Everyone nodded their heads in reply as in respect, all smiling wide especially two of the proudest parents, Nadeshiko and Fujitaka. Sakura jumped and curtsied in front of the beautiful angel, then she hugged the young woman as a sign of welcoming her into the family. Yuki first was taken aback and then smiled as she returned the hug. Yuki smiled and saw a young woman with beautiful raven hair smiling, she heard from the villagers of the princess' kindness and beauty, from what she saw she immediately agreed, "Princess, here our gift to you from me and Sir Touya. Happy birthday. May you the best years follow, and hope that your happiness as well as everyone around you grow." 


	3. exquisite gifts for the one and only

Tomoyo gratefully took hold of the beautifully wrapped box and gently peeled off the wrapper. She opened the box and in it was the Daidouji symbol plastered into a small pendent, yet something was different, instead of just a great stallion with both moon and sun on one side to represent independence, strength, unity, and beauty, there was something added. There were plum blossoms surrounding the outer circle, even though the whole pendent, including the chain, was gold, there were carefully carved out violet diamonds to indicate the delicate flowers, "Thank you so much! I'm very grateful!"  
  
"We're glad. Tomoyo stands for Plum Blossoms right? Well, we hope that you'll never forget who you are. Be proud." Yuki smiled as she went back into her fiancé's arms. Everyone smiled and remembered their gifts as well. Each person giving something full of riches or generosity, some flowers filled with exquisite features. Sakura came up shyly to the princess and handed her a bouquet, "I heard you liked Magnolias and Cherry Blossoms, so I made a special bouquet for you, all by myself. I hope you cherish it for I took so much time picking them out of my garden." Sakura was proud and smiled as Tomoyo took in the present full of joy. The Lord and Lady of Kinomoto both had given the young princess silver set of jewelry that had the carvings of each Japanese kanji used as a charm, which had included love and beauty. The Li clan had given a specially made pair of fans that included all the symbols of Daidouji and Li ancestry. These pair of fans were special, including beauty and strength for they weren't for accessory only, they were weapons as well having blade tips. Yelan promised to have one of her daughters teach the techniques of using such weaponry. Also to add to their presents from the Li sisters demand, they had made out a black Chinese dress with red dragons roaming all over.   
  
Tomoyo was excited with every gift she has received. Even her parents not only given her one of the biggest celebrations in the entire lands and beyond, however they also had gotten Tomoyo a big jewelry box with carvings of a nightingale on top, of which was believed to be good luck through out the rest of the years of one's life. When Tomoyo opened it she gasped as she opened the box for what was in it was one of the family's treasures passed down to each family of the Daidouji, a ring with the Daidouji symbol carved on it. Next to it was the Amamiya's passed down hair comb, with jewels from afar put onto the base it. Tomoyo hugged her parents and cheered, "Thank you everyone for all your wonderful gifts!"   
  
However as she said those exact words, the candle light began to dim down and all of a sudden smoke filled the floors as if fog. Syaoran, Touya, and Yuki all in instinct went on guard, as did the Li clan. All the parents took hold of there young ones close away from any danger. Sakura and Tomoyo took hold of each other's hands and when they saw light flash the both covered their eyes and ducked, as well as everyone else in the party. After few moments later, everyone went up as they noticed the lights were back and the fog cleared, the only difference was that there were two cloaked people facing the princess and Sakura.   
  
The first and tallest one took one step forward, everyone in suspense, "Sorry if we have frightened you, but we tried to get here as fast as we can…" A deep voice came upon the creature, he chuckled looking around as everyone was still holding back he smiled, and took of his hood. The appeared to be a man, a tall and handsome man with dark blue hair, dark as the midnight sky, with sapphire eyes that sparkled through the candle light and hid behind the rim of his glasses, of which made him seem wise yet mysterious. The robe was designed to imitate the beauty of the night sky, including the moon and a dim sun on the back, there was gold dust to represent the stars of the starlit night, "Well I, Clow Read (Ha! Thought it was Eriol!), am deeply sorry for startling all of you… We hope we didn't ruin the big fiesta…" When the king took a good look at the new comer, he smiled a big smile and approached the two figures. He gave 'Clow Read' a nice big hug, creating everyone to relax.  
  
"Clow! It's been so long!" King Kai released his hug of his long time friend, "You haven't ruined the party, trust me… You have given it more life than it did…" Both men laughed as Lord Fujitaka came towards them.  
  
"It's good to see you again Clow! How have you been all these years?" Fujitaka did the exact same actions as his friend the king towards their childhood friend.  
  
"It's been great, and by the looks of it… Life has been treating you all the same as well… I'm happy to see you all grew up happily. Oh yes, this is my wife and associate, Kaho Mizuki…" Clow had pointed out to the other figure, whom had taken off her hood. Both Tomoyo and Sakura looked at each other and back to the beautiful lady standing before them. Kaho had long flowing scarlet hair that went down to her waist. Her long robe was similar to the one her husband wore, except hers was colored red, it covered her body hiding her perfect figure. Yet what made the girls so in trance of her beauty were her soft and gentle light brown eyes, that made almost anyone feel in peace, well except the young knight Syaoran Li.  
  
"It's nice to meet you all, I do hope to be acquainted with each and everyone of you." Kaho smiled as she did a deep curtsey. She walked up to her husband and nudged him in the stomach. He was surprised at first, until he saw her wink and laid her eyes on the young princess, he was then confused until it hit him.  
  
"Princess Tomoyo…" he gestured for the girls to come forward, of which they followed in respect. "Have you received your presents already? Well, Kaho and I have something for you as well…" Clow gestured the people surrounding him to back away a bit. He closed his eyes and held out his hands before him. Everyone had their eyes set onto the magician, inside them screaming with excitement, while they did the opposite action of intense waiting. Everything went dim just as before, and Clow held out a light before him, wind blowing out of no where. The light blinded everyone's sight, so they turned away for a moment. When the wind seemed to die down, they looked back ahead at what was created from such mystery magic. Tomoyo gasped for before her were two gorgeous looking creatures, "These are for you and Sakura for I wasn't able to attend Sakura's previous birthday… I would like for you to meet Cerberus and Spiniel. They are gentle creatures and are there to watch out for you as well as keep you company… They will become your guardians as well as your friends to stay by your side no matter what…"   
  
Clow patted both felines on the head and gestured them to go to their new mistresses. They both purred and got up from their laying position. The faced the young girls, who were a good few feet away, they looked down as if to bow. To the girls surprise, wings sprouted out from both creatures, one with wings of an angel as the other wings of a black and blue butterfly. Both creatures flew to their new owners, having their wings disappear, and bowed once again. Sakura hesitated at first, trying to touch, but backed away. However, when 'Cerberus' licked her hand she smiled and hugged the creature tightly as it snuggled in return. Tomoyo looked at Sakura and her new pet, she smiled at the site and turned her attention towards her new guardian. He was beautiful and she stroked his fur of which he replied with a soft purr against the touch of his new master.   
  
Cerberus had golden fur that shinned in the light as Spiniel's fur would only compete against the darkness of the night. The two felines seemed to be of opposites, as Cerberus seemed of the spontaneous and playful sort with it's golden eyes and full grown lion figure, without the mane. He had a red ruby on his forehead attached with an armor-like necklace around his neck, also accessorized with a ruby on its front, there was also an earring on his left ear to match. While as Spiniel was the cool type, with his dark blue eyes and slender figure of a slick panther. He too had a few accessories, a turquoise jewel on his forehead, with a butterfly pendent and cuff on his left front paw to match.  
  
"Thank you Read-san!" both girls curtsied and gave a hug towards the magicians. After awhile of more greetings and mingling towards everyone. They had banquet full of delicious dishes that wouldn't stop coming in by the faithful servants, of whom joined in the party after their duty. It was a grand party full of music and dance, even Syaoran and Sakura had a couple of dances to enjoy with a few pushes from Tomoyo. The two felines were in the corner, already finished their meals and just watching out for their mistresses, while everyone else continued their stories towards each other. While the full moon shone completely, Tomoyo asked to be excused so that she may walk and enjoy the night breeze in the garden. 


	4. an encounter a mysterious stranger and t...

As she walked, with Spiniel by her side, she could feel the cool air tickle her skin, as the light wind had played with her hair. She found a bench and sat upon it, she stared up into the sleeping heavens and sighed. As she took a deep breath, she closed her eyes to rest them. As she became more relax with Spiniel laying aside the bench she occupies, she hears the music play from the castle and begins to hum to the soft tune, and afterwards she began to sing along. She sang a song about dreams and love, about adventure and nature. Spiniel was so into it, his poor sapphire eyes were beginning to droop.   
  
He snuggled closer to his mistress, but then he heard a slight noise and his ears perked up, then his head. Tomoyo didn't notice, she still sang her heart out, until she felt Spiniel's movement to the other side of her, and heard a soft growl coming from the wondrous beast. She opened her eyes from reaction as her voice deceased. She saw a well-dressed man facing her with his soft blue eyes. His dark hair rustled as the wind blew, having him to comb his hand through it. He smiled softly as he saw Tomoyo just stare at him with uncertainty, "I'm sorry to intrude, however I couldn't help but listen to that sweet voice of yours, you do know its very beautiful, just as beautiful as you appear to be?"  
  
Tomoyo smiled and relaxed, she stroke Spiniel's fur as a sign to relax, of which he obeyed, "Thank you for such compliments… However, I'm not that good at singing, nor am I that beautiful…" The young man, who seemed about the same age as Syaoran, chuckled at the young woman before him for her modesty. He took his right hand into the jacket of his tuxedo, of which Spiniel reacted with another growl having his hairs stick up slightly. The man took out a flower, however it was a flower of which Tomoyo never seen. It had a shade of dark lavender coating on all its petals of which are layered on top of each other. It seemed closed yet, even if it seemed to hide away, it was still beautiful. It created a vision as if the top of unusual flower were mimicking lips ready to kiss someone they love. It's leaves were small, yet they had a ragged look on the edges. Tomoyo reached for the unique blossom, however when she reached for the stem, "Ouch…" she gasped. She finally noticed the thorns covering the wildflower's stems, as if not wanting anyone or thing to touch it. She also noticed a flow of crimson blood from where she had pricked her finger.  
  
Spiniel pranced onto the man, and grabbed the dangerous flower with his teeth and shredded it until it's petals all fell out. "I'm so sorry Princess… Are you okay? Does it hurt? It was just suppose to be your present… I didn't mean to…" The man's words came rushing out of his stuttering mouth, concern could be seen through his eyes. Tomoyo smiled at the stuttering man, and stood up. She patted his shoulder, as well as Spiniel's head, to calm both creatures.   
  
"I'm fine… See only a little prick," Tomoyo beamed as she showed her finger, with the redness slowly sliding down upon it's soft skin. The stranger stared with wide eyes, and abruptly turned his back in a mere second. Tomoyo could here his breathes began to become much deep and hoarse. She got up and approached the man, not noticing the fangs that were forming from his once perfectly straight teeth nor the his once caring dark eyes turn into a piercing red.   
  
As she was about to touch the man, with concern her eyes, "Princess, you should wrap that finger of yours… Or else it'll get infected… You should right now!" Tomoyo jumped, but did as she was told, using her handkerchief as bandage. Once the man thought safe, he turned around, regaining back to his original composure. Spiniel growled under his breath, but knew his mistress wouldn't want him to do anything unless necessary, "I'm sorry I snapped m'lady…"  
  
"Oh, no need for apologizes dear sir… I'm just hoping that you are alright… Well are you?" Tomoyo asked. She took her wrapped hand and touch the man's stern, yet gentle features of his handsome face. The man, took hold of her caressing hand and kissed the palm as they both smiled.  
  
"Yes… I'm fine… It's just that I… was cursed with a weak heart…" He chuckled, Tomoyo still worried, but soon enough joined in with the merriment sound of his laughter. The stars lighted the night sky, the wind calm, and the music from the party still could be heard. The young man smiled, he bowed and leant his hand towards the beauty before him, "May I have this dance with the angel I see before my eyes?"  
  
Tomoyo giggled, then curtsied as she replied, " Yes you may kind sir…" Tomoyo took hold of the gentleman's hand and twirled into his arms as he made a slight pull. His left hand supported Tomoyo around her slim waist, while the other took hold of her delicate hand. Tomoyo rested her empty hand upon the man's built shoulder, and leaned her head upon his chest. Tomoyo's dress flowed with every twirl composed by her partner. He held her close as they danced to the harmonic tune being played. As Tomoyo stared at the gentleman's dark orbs, she felt like she was in a trance. She felt possessed and drawn to his mysterious eyes, there was something different about him then everyone else she knew. He smiled at her grace and beauty, he too was lost in the amethyst gems of the princess. Spiniel laid himself near the bench his mistress previously sat upon, he kept a good watch, his eyes not leaving the two. Soon enough the song had ended, as did they stopped dancing, yet they didn't let go of each other's hold.  
  
"You're a great dancer Princess, full of grace as if you were in the clouds…" the handsome stranger whispered in the woman's ear. His voice and warm breath tickled Tomoyo's insides. She shivered involuntarily as he let go of her hand and tucked back a strand of hair behind her ear with his gentle touch. The candlelight enhanced the softness of Tomoyo's facial features, especially her eyes, which the man couldn't help but draw closer to. Tomoyo noticed the approach but somehow she couldn't turn away, and she tilted her head as she closed her eyes waiting. As they were inches apart, Spiniel made a slight growl, so soft for anyone to hear… except the handsome man before Tomoyo, in response to he got out of his trance and jerked. He looked at the princess, her eyes still closed and lips awaiting. He smiled, took his left hand away from her waist and intertwined it with the hand laying upon his shoulder. At this action, Tomoyo's eyes opened, little disappointment shone through her eyes, "I'm sorry Princess, for my unnecessary approach…" He kissed the palm of her hand that was still intertwined with his, then brushed his lips on the softness of her cheek, "But I should go…"  
  
Tomoyo felt cold as he let go of the warm embrace, she looked down, "You don't need to be sorry for as you noticed, I let you… But do you really have to go so soon?" She looked at the man with hope in her eyes.  
  
The man smiled at her, "Yes I do, but don't worry, we'll see each other again soon… Just remember I'll be watching over you always…" He bowed deeply and turned away, "Have a good night Princess, and once again… Happy Birthday…"   
  
Before he moved to take a step, Tomoyo shouted, "But Sir, I would like to know your name…"  
  
"You really don't need to know such unimportant facts Miss…"  
  
"But I do! I insist!"  
  
"But Princess…"  
  
"As 'Princess'… I command you to tell me your name," Tomoyo demanded, at the same time stuttered. The man chuckled at the beauty's eagerness.   
  
He sighed, then approached her once again and bowed in sign of apologizes, "I'm sorry, if you insist… My name is..."  
  
  
A/N... the plot thickens! Trust me... there will be many unexpected twists... the beginning is so you could contrast the lives being played with in the later chapters... so yea... Who is the guy? 


End file.
